This World is nothing but a Stepping Stone!
by rifan.five
Summary: He decided that the Elemental Nation was nothing but a stepping stone. He lied, manipulated and betrayed everything for his goals. He let himself drown in darkness and became devil in human skin. This is a story of someone who reincarnated as Uchiha Sasuke, someone shouldn't have been existed! (Beware of Dark Story and Mature Content! SI as Sasuke) Uchiha-cest in the future!
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Disclaimer:** _ **Naruto belonged to Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, Viz Media, Akamaru Jump, and Shonen Jump**_

* * *

 **01 – The Broken Future and Reincarnation**

* * *

 **Prologue 1 – The Broken Future**

* * *

I cannot help but feel giddy inside.

The power coursing into me, the limitless, all-encompassing power, it is too sweet, too fabulous, too wonderful to describe simply with mere mortal words. It is simply too divine to be tainted with mortal's pathetic words.

Everything is too bright.

The silvery white chakra has blinded me as the incomprehensible amounts of chakra entering my chakra coil.

I can feel something changed in me.

What is that? My mortality? My power? My status as human? I do not know. I simply know I change, transcend into new plane of existence. It feels like nothing can touch me that I am too high for them to reach.

When the glow from the silvery white energy dims slowly, I can see the cursed world, forsaken by arrogant gods in heaven above. Dozens of thousands Shinobi are watching at me in wonderment, wariness, and other myriad of emotions, through the red haze of Shisekyōjin _(Lit: Four Red Yang Formation)_ I have installed beforehand. Not even multiple Bijūdama _(Lit: Tailed Beast's Ball)_ can bypass this Kekkai _(Lit: Barrier)_.

Though they wear six different style of battle garments, they share one similarity—they are the brave warrior who fight against the impossible for their future.

As the silvery white glow clears away around me, I can feel a new connection with nine pseudo-living things, which are floating behind my back. Gudō Dama _(Lit: Truth-Seeking Ball)_ , the proof I have attained my most coveted power, Rikūdo no Chikara _(Lit: Power of Six Paths)_. I then raise my hand, the chalk white skin shows in my view.

I give a satisfied nod, almost unnoticeable.

I then will one of my Gudō Dama to change into a Shakujo _(Monk Staff)_. It flies into my awaiting right hand. I grip it tightly, my palm curling on its smooth surface. The smooth, silky sensation of it is new for me, but it does not bother me. The truth is it excites me more.

"Khukhu…" I cannot repress my excitement and happiness anymore. It is too much even for mental conditioning I had put myself since very young age "Khuhu… huhu… huahahahahahahahahahaha!"

A laugh, full of sickening satisfaction.

Since I found myself being reborn in this sick world, I truly laugh for once. It feels weird, it sounds creepy and twisted, and it tastes sickening. Nevertheless, I do not care.

I calm myself and my laugh gradually stops. I look down upon dozens of thousands pair of eyes through the red haze of Kekkai that separates us. I am flying, unconsciously even, just because I want to be in a place higher than them, and my Rikūdo no Chikara hears my wish and makes it happen. Truly, this is all-encompassing power. I then will my Shakujo to be simple orb again, and it follows my wish seamlessly.

I will my consciousness to delve into my mind, and at instant, the scenery in front of me changes.

The war-torn battlefield becomes endless expanse of darkness with single source of light from far away ahead. The destroyed ground turns into dark purple water, bottomless from the darkness I cannot fathom. The formerly starry dark sky beautiful full moon on the sky changes into abyss. This is my inner world, the unfathomable abyss that twists weak-willed fools.

Slowly yet surely, I walk ahead. The water surface ripples with each step I take.

I keep walking toward the single source of light in front of me.

I walk steadily toward _her_ place…

—where I find _her_ disgraced, humiliated and violated.

"Ōtsutsuki… Kaguya…" I breathed out in awe and wonderment.

In front of me is naked woman with glistening chalk white skin, yet with alluring and exotic complexion. She has perfect heart-shaped face, long ivory eyelashes, her pale lavender eyes, which are the mirror of magnificent moon, are vacant in daze, and such perfectly shaped and sensuously glistening crimson lips. She has her eyebrows cut, as sign of nobility from bygone era, and her long silvery white hair is smooth and silky, with pair of brown protrusions on her head, reflecting the ethereal light from her glowing _binds_. She smells so intoxicating. She has body with perfect curves; small slender hands, long and enticing neck, perfect shoulders, a firm and round pair of Double-D cup busts, with stiff, enticing, pink protrusions, narrow waist that flares out perfectly into pair of jiggly and plump buttocks, flat stomach with cute bellybutton and an unshaved silky patch of silver tuffs bellow her stomach. Her thighs are filled proportionally and her slender legs seem perfect just like the rest of her body.

Overall, she is female perfection given form… so divine… so ethereal… so stunning... so alluringly enticing, teasing my rotten black heart to sink my dirty claws and taint her purity.

I stop my inspections from her physical perfection with heavy heart and move my eyes towards the binder that binds her, glowing silver chains. There is ethereal silvery white energy that courses on it from the woman's body to red Tori Mon _(Lit: Bird Gate)_ that becomes the source of the chains. The glow is her chikara _(Lit: Power)_ , her chakra, the source of her god-like power and eternal life. She is floating with her hands spread to the side, chained pitifully. Another chains curls around her slim waist and her slender ankles, without leaving blemish on her smooth, ethereal skin.

It is very humiliating position for her.

I move close until I stand in front of her. My right hand touches her left cheek and feels how smooth her skin is. Baby's skin cannot be compared with hers. Then, my thumb trails on her lower lips, playing it, savoring its perfect shape. My mental conditioning is straining just from holding back my urge to claim her lips. I then pull down her lower lip slightly, showing a row of perfect pear white teeth.

"Ummhhh… ahhh…" She stirs and I move away my thumb from her enticing crimson lips. Her moon-like eyes focus slightly, yet she has not freed herself from her delirious state. "Wha…what? What happens to me? Who… who are you?" she asked with weak, delirious voice.

"Good morning, Obaa-sama _(Lit: Grand Mother)_ …" I greeted her in mock politeness, yet my palm did not stop caressing her smooth cheek.

"Obaa…-sama? Ah… you must be Indra… however, you have different face… it means you are Indra's Trans-migrant…"

"Very astute of you, Obaa-sama. Even in your delirious state, intoxicated by the calming effect of this Fūinjutsu _(Lit: Seal Technique)_ …"

"Seal?" She frowns. With herculean effort, she tilts her head to the side. Her eyes open wide slightly when she finds her humiliating state "What the meaning of this?" She ground out weakly.

"Khukhuhuhu…" I let out a creepy chuckle that would make Orochimaru proud "I am sorry for this inconvenience, Obaa-sama. However, if you become good girl, I may reward you for the service you provide me, as my power source…"

"Reward me? Your power source? What in the world you are talk—" She frowns weakly for a moment, before her face shifts into loathing scowl that directs to me "You impudent boy. Release me immediately or I will make you suffer and wish your parents never conceived you in the first place…"

"How feisty…" I let out soft murmur, replying her weak intimidation "you make this more interesting, Obaa-sama. It is impossible for me to not covet over you, now."

I strokes her smooth cheeks tenderly, but she glares at me amidst her delirious state. I applaud her silently for her strong willpower and unbreakable ego. Normal person, bar Uzumaki Naruto maybe, will be nothing but a mindless puppet because the effect of this Jūinjutsu _(Lit: Cursed Seal Technique)_. I watch her beautiful eyes glare at me with a deviant mask. Unbeknownst by her, her resistance will fan my desire to covet her even more.

I have tasted the sweet fruit of hard labors. In fact, I can say I am addicted by the fulfilling sensations it gives me. With how Kaguya showing her deviant and animosity to me, I see challenge in front of me. I never back down from challenge even if it seems impossible at first

A smirk appears on my face, nearly splitting my face horizontally because how wide my smirk is.

I then grab her cheek firmly and push her head upwards slightly. The new position of her face shows me her smooth, enticing neck. I push my face to her, leaving my lips an inch away from her chalk white skin. When I breathe on her luscious skin, her body shudders, but she clamps the reaction immediately.

The corner of my lips tugs upward at that.

 _One can play. Let us see how long you can endure this, Kaguya. The moment I seal you in me, your body, power and soon, your mind are mine forever and ever._ I take peek at her from corner of my eyes and see her face is tightening in unveiled disgust.

I press my cold lips on her smooth neck, part my lips slightly, and then suckle her unblemished pale skin. My left hand move to her back, trails on her slightly jagged yet smooth spine, until it touches her supple and jiggly butt. I suck her neck strongly and at same moment, my left hand grope her butt in obscene motion.

A tremor wrecks Kaguya's body. That tremor is filled with disgust and revulsion. I can feel her hatred to me and I enjoy it so much. The more she hates me, the more she will feel the opposite of her current emotion when I can crack her.

Next, I move down my lips to her elastic milky white bust. I lick her cleavage and suck the spot between her breasts strongly, leaving another hickey in the process. Her body convulses in disgust and revulsion once more.

I stop my teasing for a moment and then I take peek at her. Kaguya is biting her lower lips hard until she breaks her luscious skin, drawing small blood. However, the wound heals the next moment. Her milky white cheeks is flushing in shame and anger, there is arousal, but she tries to crush that struggling traitorous reaction ruthlessly.

"Obaa-sama, it must have been long, very long after you feel a man's touch, right?" I send a lopsided smile at her.

She scowl weakly. She is tired. The shock from her strong reaction before has drained her from her power.

"Do not fret, my dear Obaa-sama. I shall make you remember the joy of being a woman again."

She gives me a weak glare, and the she spits on my face. I do not lose my fake smile. In fact, I enjoy her antagonize reaction for me.

"You will pay, boy. Heeds my words! You will pay dearly for your humiliation and violation to me." She weakly threatened me, which I ignored.

"Keep this warm for me, will you?" I ask playfully as I tap her lower abdomen where her womb is. Her weak scowl deepens, yet it is still weak display of hatred because her condition.

Then, I turn my body until my back facing her and walk ahead. However, Kaguya has yet to stop her futile deviance.

"You degenerate son of devil, may you burn in deepest pit of Naraka!"

 _How sweet…_

I stop amidst my steps and then turn to face her. A wicked smirk spreads on my face. That smirk is sure diabolical as Kaguya reels back when she sees my smirk.

"There is where you are wrong with your assumption, Obaa-sama" I give her a mocking bow "I am not the son of devil as I am the devil himself."

I leave Kaguya alone with stupefied mask on her ethereal divine face.

I need to greet the Shinobi Allied Force outside of my inner world, and I am sure they have become a little bit impatient. Heh, who am I joking? A second barely passes in outside world, I am sure of it.

* * *

 **Page Break**

* * *

I stare ahead, through the transparent red barrier of Shisekiyōjin. I send mental command to my Mokubunshin _(Lit: Wood Clone)_ , which has become the anchor for the powerful Kekkai.

 _17 years, huh? How fast the time passes,_ I stare at the army in front of me with cold, detached look.

For a moment, my eyes focus only on a blond haired young man, with three thin lines on each of his cheeks. His golden eyes, with horizontal bar-like pupil, stare back at me. A confusion is palpable on them, as if screaming "why?" to me. He wears Konoha's _(Lit: Tree Leaf)_ standard infantry outfit, consists of long sleeved dark blue shirt, dark green vest with many pocket for utilities, pair of black cargo pants, pair of fingerless gloves with steel plate and finally headband, with "忍" (Read: Shinobi) engraved on glistening steel plate.

 _Uzumaki Naruto… to think you have grown up into powerful ninja than your canon counter-part, without Rikūdo Sennin Mōdo_ (Lit: Six Paths Sage Mode) _nonetheless, just tells me how far your canon counter-part can become if someone shows you how…_

Then, I move away my eyes from Naruto. My eyes roam, trying to find familiar gravity-defying silver hair. After a short moment, I find that gravity-defying gray hair _…Hatake Kakashi, or should I call him Kakashi-sensei—No, I had burned that bridge when I left Konoha…_ His lone Sharingan _(Lit: Pinwheel Eye),_ Uchiha Obito's Sharingan, on his left eye socked is glaring at me with determination and regret. He, too, wears Konoha's infantry outfit.

My eyes move again, after a moment, they stop at the sight of beautiful woman, with figure second only to Senju Tsunade and long pale blond hair. She styles her hair in ponytail, and her bang covers half of her face. Her pale blue eyes glimmer with unshed tears, waiting to burst out at any moment, as she stares at me. Her glimmering eyes shine with pain from my betrayal. She, just like other Konoha's Shinobi, wears a standard Konoha's infantry uniform, although without her headband. _Yamanaka Ino… look at you. Your canon counterpart would be green in envy when she sees how different both of you are. Also, thank you for the_ service _you had given to me in the past._

Finally, my eyes move to last member of team seven, Haruno Sakura. Just like Ino, she is different from her canon counterpart. In fact, she is more like Tsunade with green eyes and pink hair; she styled her hair in low twin-tails just like Tsunade. She has less curve than Tsunade or Ino, but she has surpassed her canon counterpart in that department. She also wears green vest and long-sleeved shirt, like other Konoha's Shinobi. _Haruno Sakura… Just like Ino, you have grown up different with my guidance. It was almost funny. Sometimes, I feel annoyance for your incessant nagging, but I can respect your loyalty and dedication to me since we were in Academy. Unfortunately, neither you nor Ino is my precious person. The sole person, who unfortunately had died, had taken those special spots._

"Sasuke…teme!"

I snap out of my thoughts by a loud voice. My eyes return to Naruto, the one who has called me. "What it is?" I asked mildly. My voice echoes in the warzone because I enhance my vocal cord with Chakra.

"Why are doing all of this? You said we are brothers in all but blood, right. Then, why were you betraying Konoha, betraying me? What's your real reason, tebayo?"

I feel amusement rolling up from my stomach. Then, I let loose a cold laughter. "Hahahahaha… true, I said that in the past. Do you know, Naruto, we are blood related brother in the past, but we are destined to fight, to be nemesis. It is our fate, just like our predecessor!"

"What do you mean by that? And stop spouting about fate crap like Neji when he is still a prick, tebayo!"

Through thousands of Konoha's shinobi, the aforementioned boy twitches by Naruto's unintentional jab.

"Hehe… hahaha… ahahahahahahahaha! You really do not know, do you? Khukhuhuhuhu…"

"Then, tell me bastard!"

"We're transmigrant of Rikūdo Sennin's _(Lit: Sage of Six Paths)_ two sons… their reincarnation…"

"What?"

Naruto is not the only one who confused by my declaration. Almost every Shinobi in the warzone has a confused mask on their face. I decided to enlighten them by telling the name of Rikūdo Sennin's sons. "Ōtsutsuki Indra and Ōtsutsuki Ashura…"

"Who?" Naruto stared at me with oblivious expression.

"Why don't you ask, the fox in your gut, its name Kurama, isn't it? He will enlighten you, I'm sure of it."

I stare at Naruto, waiting him patiently. The blond haired young man has dazed eyes for split second. He is conversing with the last free Bijū _(Lit: Tailed Beasts),_ which was sealed in his gut by his own father. I never drop my guard as I am doing this. However, instead of Naruto, Kurama is the one who continues the conversation. The fox has taken over Naruto. I know that because Naruto's eye turned orange with cross pupil and his whiskers darkened.

 **"Uchiha. Is it true?"** a deep voice escaped Naruto's lips. It was Kurama's real voice. It is strange listening to deep, menacing voice from Naruto's lips.

The corners of my lips curl upwards, smiling coldly at the strongest Bijū that currently is possessing Naruto. "You can use your Emotion Sensing Ability, to find out if my statement is true or not."

Naruto, no, Kurama stares at me with unblinking eyes. Then, he asks, **"How did you know about that?"**

"That information is secret, unfortunately. You and everyone else, more importantly Naruto, only need to know about that" Pausing for a moment, I get an idea to aggravate the last free Bijū "Oh, I have something to tell you, Kurama, something interesting" I pause for a dramatic effect "Do you know Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama were previous reincarnation of Indra and Ashura?" My lips stretch into a wicked smile when I catch hint of disbelief in those strange, hybrid eyes "How it is? To know the one who enslaved you and other one who had betrayed your trust and had given you and your kin away to other hidden villages warped in pretty ribbons was actually the two sons of your beloved and respected _father_ …"

 **"Uchiha Sasuke… YOU!"**

"Bwahahahahahaha!" I let out amused laughter when I see how livid the mighty Kyūbi no Bakegitsune _(Lit: Nine-tailed Monster Fox)_. Now, Naruto must have massive headache with very pissed Kurama raging in his mind. Heh, I do like messing with Naruto since we were kid.

Naruto takes control of his body back, but he looks annoyed. He then stares at me and asks, "Sasuke, now, tell me why are you doing this, tebayo?"

I let loose small sigh and answer him, there is no use to prolong this charade. "I did this because I want to reach my goals."

"And what is that?" Naruto asked warily, with a curious, yet apprehensive expression.

I face him with blank look. Then, I explain it to him, no, to all Shinobi in this warzone.

"My first goal is to attain eternal life, immortality. This first step lets me enjoy what I want next." I raise my hand. My skin is gray, like a corpse. I can feel unlimited power coursing in my chakra pathway. This is my first step, and I have attained it. "After becoming Jinchūriki _(Lit: Power of Human Sacrifice)_ of Jūbi _(Lit: Ten-Tails)_ , now, I am immortal. Next, I shall leave this world and go to other worlds. I shall enjoy anything it can over to me. With eternal life, I can enjoy it as long as I want!"

"Other worlds? What do you mean?" Naruto asked loudly. Everyone around him has same confused expression as him.

I resist urge to sigh, _Usuratonkachi_ (Lit: Useless) _like usual…_ then I stare at Naruto coldly. "There is uncountable worlds beside our world, the Elemental Nation, out of our reach. There is a world where there is no ninja existed, but other warrior known as mage with their own special brand of power, which is different from Chakra, and the other things we never know of. I want to see it with my own eyes and taste it with my own hand. The unlimited worlds and realities with every possibility."

"So, you are not only want to spread chaos in this world, but to other worlds too? The longer I listen to you… I cannot help but feel how dangerous your existence is. Someone like you is better dead!" Darui, the current Raikage _(Lit: Lightning Shadow)_ after his predecessor died, spat at me.

I was the one who killed the Yondaime Raikage _(Lit: Fourth Thunder Shadow)_ , Yotsuki A, at previous meeting between Gokage _(Lit: Five Shadows)_ in Tetsu no Kuni _(Lit: Land of Iron)_.

I relish the memory of A's stupefied face when his attack passed through my body, thanks to Obito's Sharing that gives me his Jikukanjutsu _(Lit: Time/Space Technique)_ ability, and then I destroyed his heart with my original Jutsu _(Lit: Technique)_ ; **Fūton: Taifūkiri** _(Lit: Wind Release: Typhoon Cutter)_. That technique is a technique I created solely to counter Raikage's Lightning Armor, with Raiton: Raikiri _(Lit: Lightning Release: Lightning Cutter)_ as base _._ However, my twisted amusement disappears and hatred replaces it, when I remember how I lost someone loyal and dedicated.

The Godaime Mizukage _(Lit: Fifth Water Shadow)_ , Terumi Mei, was the one who killed that person, a person who followed me when I defected from Konoha. Then, a small wicked smile rises on my face, nearly splitting my pale face, as I remember what I have done to the late Godaime Mizukage.

I stop myself before I am too deep in reminiscence. I have dozens of thousand Shinobi wishing for my death.

I face Darui and snort at his words. "Believe what you want," I told him coldly. I will my Gudō Dama to be Shakujo _(A monk staff)._ Then, I grip it with my right hand and point it at the Shinobi Army. It is the time to end this. I need to assimilate Kaguya's third eyes. I need Yomutsu Hirasaka _(Lit: Slope hill of Underworld)_ to open the door to other world, and there is innate understanding that I need absurd amounts of chakra to do that. As I charge for the needed fuel, I can test my new power with Shinobi Allied Force as my Guinea pigs.

When they see my movement, the Shinobi Allied Force prepare themselves for the last fight against me, a man who reincarnated as Uchiha Sasuke and changed many things in this world.

"Now, before I leave this wretched world, care to give me last dance?" I taunted them.

My eyes, the legendary Rinnegan _(Lit: Samsara eye)_ , flare with power. Though I look like ready to fight them, my mind is recalling how I found myself, reincarnated as Sasuke, 17 years ago— recalling the beginning of everything.

* * *

 **Prologue 2 - Reincarnation**

* * *

You never started to appreciate your life more than the moment you were about to lose it.

At least I thought that was how it went.

What came to my mind though, at the moment, is the way I was about to leave the mortal realm. Being wasted at the annual reunion party with my friends and ex-classmates from high school was great, getting home though in hurry because I remember I had yet to finish my assignment for my class was not so great, it never was.

I was never the bravest person ever born, I never driven my motorcycle past 80kmph at night, even more so when I was in hurry because I afraid my lecturer would angry with me and humiliate me in front of class, full of young adults student of university.

At that fateful night, I had had incident, or better said, in my haste, I was panicked when suddenly an ambulance did not stop when the traffic light on its part was red. What happened next was very fast for me to comprehend. My sluggish mind could only remember how my body felt weightless for a moment, and then my body slammed hard on pavement. There was a loud crack and I felt my helm broke in my delirious and high in adrenaline state. What happened next was pain and figurative burning sensation, which was very agonizing.

I did not know how much time had passed, but all I knew was, that I suddenly regained consciousness, at least it felt like that.

It was dark, pitch black dark—is this afterlife? If this is afterlife, then religious people sure were wrong, because there was nothing, at least I saw nothing.

I could somehow felt myself though, movement was very restricted and the space I was in was small and very restricting, there was liquid everywhere around me and I felt slimy. I could not stay conscious for too long though. I kept blacking out and waking up, until one day, things started changing.

The small space around me started contracting around me and I could hear voices, loud voices, I could not make out what they were, but it sounded like someone was screaming, a lot and in pain. Then, I was being pushed and felt as if I was being moved through this very tight tube and reality started to dawn on me.

What in the actual blazes was happening to me? For the first time in my life I had to experience what it meant to be claustrophobic, everything was pushing against me, pushing me forward. Everything was so frantic, sudden and my mind was locked in perpetual terror. I wanted to scream, but nothing would come out.

Suddenly and finally, I was out of that tight tube, first thing that I registered, was that it was cold. All I had was an urge to scream, and scream I did, but all that came out were cries of a baby, everything felt so fast and very disorienting, until I was wrapped in something and found myself laid in someone's arms.

Things have calmed down a little, my mind has finally managed to get beyond the terror and I finally could open my eyes.

The first thing I saw was a woman. She looked very tired and talked in gibberish. However, I was stunned when I saw her for the first time.

She was beautiful, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, in past and current live. It was the moment I found out I was crushing at this woman, without knowing her identity.

She had black hair with split bangs framing her oriental angelic eyes. Her eyes were dark and filled love for me. I was intoxicated by her sight alone. She had small cute nose, yet fitted very well on her beautiful face. Her black eyelashes were long, enhancing her beauty even more. Her lips were perfectly shaped for kissing. I wondered what it feels to claim her lips.

There were other voices around me and they were incoherent too. Then this male face came into my view and he looked satisfied and smug for some reason. However, when another woman with weird white hat and white coat, likely the doctor, whispered something to him, his smug satisfied expression turned into scowl.

Disappointment was clear on his face when he saw me. Then, he left without word.

From all the incoherent speech I heard around me, only one thing was remotely understandable ''Sasuke''. After that, all was nothing but dark, I blacked out once more.

* * *

 **Page Break**

* * *

Let me tell you something, being a baby again sucked, my motor skills were very much restricted, I could flail my arms a bit, and I could close my hands into fists with great effort though since everything was so stunted it felt like a greatest undertaking of century. The rest of my body was wrapped in a blanket, so I could not move my legs at all.

There were nothing, which happened in my pathetic state.

I would just lie in the crib, being forced to look at the same ceiling every day for I could not move around, then I would get hungry and my undeveloped nerves would make me crying. I could not frigging control my own body for damn sake, I did not want to cry each time I got hungry, it was very, very humiliating! After a short bout of wailing a woman would come, she was the same woman I have a newfound crush on, I saw when I was born, so she must be my new mother—wait! What?

A was disturbed when I found out about that. I had a crush for my own mother! Was not that meant I have an Oedipus complex? It felt very strange and wrong to think of her as mother, because I already had a mother before the whole thing happened. Her angelic appearance made it impossible to forget my crush for her. In fact, because her unconditional love, even though I knew it was familial kind of love, my crush evolved into full-blown romantic love. Well, damn!

She would always come by cooing at me in gibberish again, but I could at least now register what this gibberish was. It was in fact Japanese, it sounded odd because the weird dialect thought. The dialect was different from some dialects I had heard from Anime I had watched in my free time. Therefore, I was born in Japan, why Japan though?

All I could understand from her words and sounds was Sasuke. I guess my new name is Sasuke. Weird, I had same name with main character of Kishimoto's fictional story, the Naruto.

My new mom would then pick me up and hold me there for a moment cooing at me again, and then she would put me on her legs and open her kimono. At first, I gave her WTF expression, baby style of course. he damned undeveloped muscle wuld not follow my instruction.

I thought she was tempting me to do something indecent, but then I remembered I was still baby. It meant… Feeding, BREASTFEEDING! I gave a _face_ at that, but it showed as adorable baby gawking face instead.

When I saw her happy expression when I made face, I felt funny inside. Why she must be angelic, damn it! It was too much for me!

In the end, she breastfed me and to be honest, I decided to use this chance to play with her soft and squishy bust. I forced my undeveloped tongue muscle to do my bidding. After herculean effort, I had hang over it. Then, I would tease her nipple while suckling the milk out of her heavenly bud. I was glad I was baby. If I had active hormone, I would look like a dear in highlight because her aroused expression and flushed face was too much for me.

Mother, no, that sweet woman, had always been in there for me. Meanwhile, the dark brown haired man with sour face, who always had disappointed look when he saw me, rarely showed his face. That sour-faced man, whom I knew later as my father, had become the first target in my shit list. Then, my infancy continued, thankfully my sweet woman kept the humiliation as baby minimum.

There really was not much to do as an infant, you would sleep, wake up, get hungry, get fed, look around, sleep again, boring. The only interesting things that happened to me were only when someone else was entertaining me or messing with me.

One of such people was a boy, who I assume is my brother. He would pick me up, level me up to his face and give me a once over with this very curious and expectant look. I would shoot back a face too if I could control my body properly, especially my face. Trying to raise your eyebrow as an infant was just impossible. All that would happen would be a confused face that must have looked ridiculous, because it would always launch my sweet woman into a bout of laughter.

The most annoying thing the brat that was my brother would do to me was the little bastard would start poking me, as if he was trying to get a reaction out of me. I would always shoot him annoyed expression to convey my displeasure in hopes of making him stop. It did not. He would start tickling my belly and sometimes he would tickle my nose, thus bringing me into a bout of giggling.

He would then start talking to me, and I would respond, well at least tried, because all that came out of was incoherent infant babbling. Then, he was called, and I heard "Chi-chan" between all the gibberish I just could not understand. After sating his need, the brat would whisk away, and I would be left looking at the ceiling once more, or starting to get hang on my muscle memory.

Things were very boring when you are an infant.

* * *

 **Page Break**

* * *

I was woken up by a very loud and terrifying roar, and once again I would start crying, because… screw my undeveloped body.

The annoying brat that was my brother rushed into the room and picked me up in his arms and rocked me a little bit to calm me down, which did not take much effort, if only I could control myself. Afterwards, he took me to the front deck of the house and just sat there with me in his arms, he would talk to me, but I would not understand and kept looking up beyond the wall with a serious yet still terrified expression. The brat was trembling a little bit too, so I turned my head in the direction he was looking.

There was smoke and fire in the horizon— _what in the hell is happening?_ Not to mention that there were reddish orange tails in the air, and a moment later a huge fox head got into a view. A giant orange fox with huge blood red eyes and reddish orange tails, roaring like there was no tomorrow with this very enraged look, huh— _Wait! A fucking massive fox with more tails than usual one, roaring and seemingly destroying everything in its path. Where in the hell am I?_

There were no such things on Earth; there were no frigging living Godzilla wannabe. That was nothing but a part of fiction. Therefore, I look back at my brother and the sense of déjà-vu hit back, but even harder.

My name was Sasuke. Everyone in this household had black hair and split bangs framing their face. That prick that was my father always wore this menacing soldiery expression as if he was hardened killer, assassin, Ninja. There was a fucking Godzilla-sized fox with tails laying waste in wherever I lived right now.

 _I'm Sasuke… fucking Uchiha Sasuke, the one who is holding me in his arms is Uchiha Itachi and I'm in fucking Elemental Nations._

My brain was working on overdrive. It was too much for the infant body to handle and quickly fainted after making the realization. Even through all the roars and destruction happening in the village.

 _Fuck me side way!_

* * *

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2 - Childhood

**Disclaimer:** _ **Naruto belonged to Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, Viz Media, Akamaru Jump, and Shonen Jump**_

* * *

 **Chapter 02: Childhood**

* * *

Four years had passed.

By Sacred Log, everything happened so fast.

It was just like yesterday I found myself reborn as Uchiha Sasuke in this cynically crazy world, and currently, I found I was 4 years old.

My family and I were in the middle of dinner. However, everyone gave me disturbing and worried looks just as I showed up in the dining room with a mask covering my lower face and a book of beginner Fūinjutsu _(Lit: Sealing Technique)_ volume 1 in my hand. What? I needed my fun. Mind fucking everyone by copying Kakashi promised to be fun.

I went to empty space prepared for me and sat on it silently, ignoring the weird look from my families.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

I ignored him, though I could hear him clearly.

"Hem..." He cleared his throat.

It was when I raised my face from my book and stared at the one who called me. The book's cover was orange. It was easy mistaking it as certain smut Jiraiya the Gamasennin _(Lit: Toad Sage)_ wrote. Funny thing was the author of this book is Jiraiya.

"Hm? Gomen, Tou-san _(Lit: Sorry, Father)_ , did you say something?"

I resisted my urge to cackle when I saw an almost unnoticeable twitch on my _father's_ eyebrow. Next to the prick was my beautiful MILF of mom, sending me a funny, scandalized look. Meanwhile, Itachi gave me a funny, deadpan look.

"What are you doing?"

Fugaku, my oh-ever-strict _father_ , or as the fanfiction author and reader aptly dubbed as someone with telephone pole stuck deeply in his disgusting ass —not like I am against them, really. Fugaku was an utter prick— repeated his question.

"Oh? This, I am waiting Kaa-chan finishes our dinner while reading this interesting book. Never think Fūinjutsu this _interesting_ " I replied blandly, my eyes returned to my book.

"It is good for you to suddenly have interest with Fūinjutsu. It is almost becomes a forgotten art. However, it is not what I have asked. What I mean is what are you doing by wearing a mask like that?" A small frown marred Fugaku's already ugly mug, turning it more ugly than usual. I could feel he was annoyed. I knew better than aggravating him further. Well, so much for my fun. Then again, I could have more fun later. Maybe, Mikoto wanted to be massaged by me again. I hoped that true.

From the corner of my peripheral vision, Mikoto and Itachi stared at Fugaku and me alternately.

It was well known in Uchiha Clan's compound, my rebellious nature was _in-_ famous as my prodigal nature.I wanted to snort at the later.

Honestly, just because I had walked and talked faster than normal children, faster from Itachi even, and unlocked my Sharingan _(Lit: Pinwheel Eye)_ , again faster than Itachi's record, they hailed me as a blessing from heaven itself and put me on glittering pedestal, figuratively. They believed me as second coming Madara and I would bring eternal glory to our cursed clan. Sorry to burst their bubble, but I did not wish to give our clan any more reason to fuel their arrogance. They had been annoyingly arrogant enough with our infamous Kekkei Genkai. They did not need new reason to have bigger stick shoved in their collective asses, thank you very much.

If only they knew that I was never a normal baby, but a young adult trapped into an infant. Well, I could be thrown into jail and mind raped to find what was my secret. Okay, that was something I need to prevent.

About my Sharingan, I unlocked it in the night when I dreamed my death. I was 3 years old that that time. I did not know why I suddenly dreamed that, but for few months, I did not have peaceful night. Thankfully, my traumatic dreams stopped when I slept with Mikoto. She was really the best woman in the world. Since I unlocked my Sharingan a year ago, I trained my eyes madly. After brutal training I put myself into, I only had two tomoe in my left eyes and single tomoe in my right. It was slow progress, but it was better than doing nothing.

"Oh, this?" I stared at Fugaku for a moment. I then pointed at my mask with my black eyes staring on my nose, before I returned my eyes to my book "I saw an old man with gray hair walking in village also wearing mask like this. I found him cool and looks mysterious, so I decided to copy his style."

Fugaku sighed deeply, finding my explanation unsatisfying, or trying to cool his burning nerves. Like I cared about what he thinks!

"Now, now, Sasuke-kun. Please take off that mask when we have dinner. It is impolite." My sweet Mikoto chided me softly.

I pulled down my mask and gave her fake sheepish smile, something I had trained myself in front of mirror for very long time. Training fake masks for occasion was harder than blank mask. "Why, of course, Kaa-chan. I cannot say no to my" _sexy, beautiful, lovely, beloved, precious and_ "awesome Kaa-chan after all." Mikoto giggled in amusement at my heartfelt exclamation, without knowing my deplorable thought that was coveting her.

When Fugaku saw that, another twitch developed on his eyebrow.

Meanwhile, Itachi pouted at my sweet Mikoto. I knew very well Itachi was jealous of my sweet, beautiful Mikoto because he had yet developed our relationship into awesome bromance… like he hoped when he heard he would have little brother. Like hell, I would indulge myself with his ridiculous wish. He could go AWOL to other parallel reality and found other Sasuke who would be happy to be a little brother he craved, thank you very much.

Though I was known as heaven-blessed, prodigal son of Clan head, who that said could surpass my brother, I was a reclusive individual and never socializing with others that much. I kept everyone in arm reach. Well, except Mikoto. She was too sweet and my crush on her made it impossible for me to ignore her.

Itachi was in second place, but I still keep him in half-arm reach and we were in cordial term… at least, it was better than how I treated the others. There was no need to be chummy with bunch of peoples, whose days are numbered. I had stretched my limits by slightly opening myself with Mikoto and Itachi. What? Do you think I would try something to prevent Uchiha Massacre in the near future? No, it would be counterproductive for my own goal.

I had a dream, you see. My dream was something simple-minded peon could never hope to understand. However, I was sure some Otaku from my previous world had deluded themselves with this dream once.

My dream was to be immortal by turning myself into the Jūbi no Jinchūriki _(Lit: Power of Human Sacrifice of Ten-Tails)_. Then, I would create a technique to open door to other universe. I had decided I would try my luck with that. I was not quite sure if other anime or fictional story from my world existed out there as singular reality, but the possibility of them existed was very high. After all, I had been reincarnated in one of them, as one of main character from fictional story written by Masashi Kishimoto.

After I became Jūbi no Jinchūriki and gained Rikūdo no Chikara _(Lit: Power of Six Paths)_ , I would become an immortal and unbeatable warrior. No, forgive me for the wrong words I had used. There was a big chance someone, or something, could kill me for sure, but being Jinchūriki of Jūbi and having Rikūdo no Chikara, my survival chances drastically rose up.

I wanted to see if my theory about parallel world was true or die trying. It was grand and glorious dream!

"Sasuke, Sasuke!"

I snapped out of my mad delusion and immediately saw Itachi's worried expression.

"I was daydreaming again, am I not? Sorry" I apologized insincerely. I then stared at the meals on the table. It seems the diner was ready.

From the corner of my peripheral vision, I could see Fugaku and Mikoto exchanging worried glances. They thought they did it discreetly, but nothing could escape my eyes.

Though Sharingan was inferior to Byakugan _(Lit: White Eye)_ for its visual capability, it did gave an Uchiha a sharp eyesight when inactivated, as a side effect. When Uchiha activated the Sharingan, the special Yin Chakra that tied with our Dōjutsu _(Lit: Eye Technique)_ gave us eidetic memory, even the supposedly an unimportant background image would not be missed by an Uchiha. Eidetic Memory was awesome. Hell, I could remember all memories I had in my previous life with clarity after I used my Sharingan on myself, with help of Kage Bunshin no Jutsu _(Lit: Shadow Clone Technique)_. Moreover, yes, I could use Kage Bunshin. No, I was not too young for it. True, Kage Bunshin was a Kinjutsu _(Lit: Forbidden Technique)_ because the massive chakra needed to use it. However, I had enough chakra, even though I could only create one clone and it was my limits… for now.

"What were you thinking this time?" Asked Itachi curiously, snapping me from my musing, yet again. This annoying brat!

It was understandable for the unflappable Uchiha Itachi to feel curious. I had seen my reflection on the mirror when I thought over my grand plan. My face was savage as reanimated Madara's rapey face. You know, the savage face Madara had as he felt reanimated Senju Hashirama getting closer toward his position. It was strange and out of place when a cute face of Sasuke had that expression, you know. No wonder others were worried when they saw me with that expression on.

"Huh? Well, just imagining I kick some loser ass when I become badass Ninja in the future" I told him with a straight face. It was a half-truth. I also imagined the face of Shinobi Allied Force when they saw me kicking their collective asses after I gained Rikūdo no Chikara.

Itachi just nodded at me with amused look. I bet he thought I was still kid, right. Sorry, I had trained myself to be a manipulator bastard, whom could make Madara green in envy. Well, I had yet reached that level, but I was sure I would become one in the future.

"Sasuke, language!"

I fought back my urge to roll my eyes when Mikoto chastised me. Be happy you are someone I coveted the most, second after Kaguya's awesome third eye, unlike certain prick with wide chin and Bro-con in the room.

Sometimes, I wondered why I had not reincarnated at same generation as Mikoto. Damn, I tell you what, Sasuke's mother was really one hell of MILF. Fugaku was one lucky bastard to be husband of woman like her. Well, there was other hot women like Uzumaki Kushina and Inuzuka Tsume. Heck, even being born in Jiraiya's generation was not that bad. They had Senju Tsunade, and she was one hell of woman with awesome rack.

Well, shit, looks like my deplorable mind started to get into that zone. I acknowledged how perverted I was. There was no chance in hell males was not pervert. They would be perverted either sexually or morally. Human's true nature was ugly thing, more in this world than the others were.

Then again, being reincarnated in Naruto's generation was the best I could ever hope. Being reincarnated as Uchiha Sasuke was already a jackpot. With Uchiha Sasuke's status as Indra's Trans-migrant and Uzumaki Naruto as Ashura's reincarnation, Rinnegan _(Lit: Samsara Eye)_ was as far as my arm length. What I needed was planning everything meticulously and carefully. I could not tip the likes of Ahobito, Kuso Zetsu, Shimura fucking Danzō and others. Even Sarutobi freaking Hiruzen was someone I must be wary of. Sandaime Hokage _(Lit: Third Fire Shadow)_ was hailed as professor and Shinobi no Kami _(Lit: God of Shinobi)_ for reason after all.

"Gomen…" I muttered softly. Unlike with when I apologized at Itachi, I was sincere to Mikoto. She was too sweet and beautiful, damn it! I could not say no to that woman.

I knew I would regret it in the future, but damn, Mikoto made my humiliation when I trapped in infant body more bearable. She had C bordering D-cup boobs and I liked to play with them when she fed me in the past. I always savored her flushing, aroused face when I played her stiff nipple and breasts in the past. Unfortunately, her breasts had sagged little after she retired from being Konoha's Jōnin. If she still active, she would had more fit body than she was at the moment.

Such shame…

I then closed my book and put it under table.

"Well, let's start our dinner" Fugaku declared, and we began our dinner earnestly.

* * *

 **Page Break**

* * *

Another year passed, faster than before if I must be honest.

Then again, I was busy training to expand my chakra reserve and preparing myself for my holy crusade (Read; Diabolical Quest). So far, my reserve grew large enough for me to create 5 Kage Bunshin.

Let me share my perspective about chakra.

Chakra was a form of life energy that all individuals of this world produced to some degree; those who ran out of chakra would die.

Produced within the "chakra coils" that mainly surrounded and connected to each chakra-producing organ, the energy circulated throughout the body in a network called the "Chakra Pathway System". Chakra was created when two other forms of energy, known collectively as one's "stamina", were molded together. This stamina created from two energy, Physical Energy and Spiritual Energy.

Physical energy was collected from every one of the body's cells and could be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. On the other hand, Spiritual energy was derived from the mind's consciousness and could be increased through studying, meditation, and experience.

Let me tell you small secret. When I was born, I had a rare case of chakra imbalance when I was still a baby.

It seems like my highly developed mind produced too much Spiritual Energy for my Chakra coils. It made me sick easily when I was young. However, that disease disappeared when my Physical Energy slowly built up from training I forced my infant body to do, so I could walk and freed from the humiliation of infancy sooner.

Because of this rare disease, my sweet Mikoto had worried over my health without end. Meanwhile, the prick Fugaku always looked at me with disappointment. It was understatement if they were simply surprised when this disease disappeared and the sick boy became prodigy instead. The overabundance Spiritual Energy made me smarter and more mature than normal children, or so they thought. Well, it was a perfect cover for me to act more mature than normal children around my age were.

Let me continue our previous topic, my perspective about chakra.

The two energies that became main ingredients of chakra becoming more powerful with training and in turn the created chakra more powerful. Simply studying or training one's body could increase Spiritual and Physical Energy respectively, but usually adult Ninja practicing a technique repeatedly, and thus allowing more chakra to be created. As a result, the ninja was able to do that same technique with more power, and their chakra reserve grew larger.

At any given time, a ninja would have a "maximum" amount of chakra that they could form and use, before it ran out and they needed to rest to replenish it. With practice this maximum could be increased, but to a certain extent as they were limited to the quantity and strength of chakra that their genetics granted them.

Now, that explanation is something, I am 100% sure, you know as long you are Naruto's avid fans. However, let me tell you something; "chakra is one heck of cheating tool."

Because of chakra, the people of this world was smarter and physically stronger. Heck, even civilian could become very strong, or/and genius, compared to human in my previous world, if they trained their body, or/and mind, even though they were not Ninja. It happens because the gift from Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo. The gift simply called Chikara _(Lit: Power)_ , and soon known as Chakra.

Even though Normal civilian did not unlock their chakra, so they could use Ninpou _(Lit: Ninja Art)_ , except Taijutsu, it could increase if they trained their body and mind. Unfortunately, most civilian rarely thought of this and they were too lazy because there was Ninja for them to hire. Why should they train their body until their bones broken, or train their mind until they nearly got brain dead, if they could hire Ninja to do their hard job?

Civilian was narrow minded, something that appeared in fan's fictional story. It was something I could agree wholeheartedly. They never looked the bigger image and only focused on unimportant things. Well, it was not as if I bashed civilian. It was just how different our way of thinking. Then again, our environment that nurtured us was different. Something such as this was understandable.

Currently, I was walking aimlessly in the village.

I was wearing typical Uchiha attire for a male, a T-shirt with high and stiff collar to cover my neck. My upper attire was dark blue without Uchiha emblem on my back. I did not like brand myself with that silly fan emblem. I liked being incognito, thank you very much.

For lower outfit, I am wearing pair of white shorts and pair of dark blue Shinobi's sandals. Shinobi's sandals was special because it was created from rubber made of from sap of litmus tree, a tree that was sensitive to chakra and main material for litmus paper that could tell you your elemental affinity. It was more durable than normal rubber.

My sweet Mikoto and the prick Fugaku were going out for some business (huh? I could not help but think as I grew older, I thought them as anything but parents). My sweet lovely Mikoto told me they would back home tomorrow.

It was enough to make me annoyed, no, I was downright pissed. Seething black heat roared inside my chest. I hid it behind my conditioned calm façade. My paranoid deplorable mind had imagined how that prick would enjoy my sweet Mikoto's glorious body tonight, as they did not have to fear their kids (actually, it was only me, who was) disturbing their matrimonial night. That bastard!

Here, I could only admire Mikoto's glorious body from afar, covered by her clothes nonetheless. However, the bastard could flip her voluptuous body as if he owned her. Damn! I felt envious of him! Wish I got my Mangekyō sooner, so I could turn his mind into vegetable.

Shaking my head, I tried to clear my mind from those thoughts and calm my impotent anger.

Itachi went away for a sudden mission, leaving me alone unsupervised. What an idiot. There was reason why threat always checked 24/7. Then again, no one knew what I was thinking. No one would think me, a 5 years old boy, planning something so diabolical.

Itachi was a member of Konoha's infamous Black Ops, the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai _(Lit: Special Assassination and Tactical Squad)_ , or ANBU for short. My relationship with him was not close as canon Sasuke with him. We were cordial at best. Oh, Itachi tried to act like a good big brother, but I did not idolize him like Sasuke. I was grateful when he trained me Būkijutsu or something interesting when he had free time, but nothing more than that.

Suddenly, something caught my interest. A mop of bright yellow color entered my vision. I raised my face from my third volume of Beginner Fūinjutsu book. When my eyes locked at my target, my eyes opened wide slightly. Thankfully, my secret training to control my facial muscles paid off as my eyes returned to disinterested look at instant.

There he was. My easy ticket to attain godhood and power. The vessel of other half of Rikūdo no Chikara. The Sandaime Jinchūriki _(Lit: Third Power of Human Sacrifice)_ of Kyūbi no Bakegitsune _(Lit: Nine-tailed Monster Fox)_. The reincarnation of Rikūdo Sennin's heir and youngest son. After five years I lived my second life in this godforsaken world, my eyes finally caught the sight of Uzumaki fucking Naruto.

He had spiky blond hair, tan skin and expressive blue eyes. His face was round with baby fat and I could see his infamous whisker marks from my spot, thanks to my sharp eyesight. He wore double-layered T-shirt with green-colored, long-sleeved inner shirt and white outer layer. There was red spiral emblem of Uzumaki clan on the chest area. He wore dark shorts and pair of Shinobi sandals.

I felt my throat dry, half of my mind, which controlled by my desire, screamed at me to snatch the blond haired kid from this open area and maimed him into bloody chunks to get the needed material. Actually, a bit of his chakra and blood alone could awaken the Rinnegan if it injected into my Sharingan. I stared, no, gazed at him with half-lidded hungry I was an adult, other must think I was a pedophile when they saw my look for Naruto. Thankfully, my head tilted forward slightly, hiding my upper half of my face with my black bangs and my book. However, the rational half of my mind immediately squashed that impatience into disfigured paste on my mindscape wall.

I must be patient. I could not do it brazenly and ticked some dangerous characters in this village, such as Sarutobi fucking Hiruzen and Shimura mother-fucking Danzō.

When I calmed myself enough, my mind tried to create a plan to befriend Naruto. Then, when we were close, I could steal a small amount of his DNA and Chakra, likely from his maimed body part. Then, I could inject it into my eyes, after I unlocked my Mangekyō Sharingan _(Lit: kaleidoscopic Pinwheel Eye)_ , ultimately unlocking my Rinnegan _(Lit: Samsara Eye)_ and stopping the blind effect of overusing Mangekyō Sharingan.

My eyes roamed around me and I could see the adults, mostly civilian, stared at him with varying looks, but mostly were negative. There was a frigid gaze. Another was a loathing look full of distaste. There were also wary and fearful looks.

 _Interesting_ , I mused silently. _The adult civilian hate him, but they afraid of him too._

Then, our gaze met. I was a little bit surprised when that happened.

Expressive blue met unfathomable abyss black.

The pair of cerulean eyes filled with wonderment and confusion while the abyss black was impassive, disinterested, but acknowledged him here. However, those twin pools of darkness conveyed fake projection. The hidden intention inside those twin pools of abyss were hunger, desire and lust for power.

Suddenly, a ball bounced and stopped in front of him, taking away his attention and ultimately stopping our staring contest. He looked down at the ball, crouched down, grinned widely, and tried to take the ball with his hands.

However…

"Look, isn't that the said boy?"

My sharp ears caught that from a civilian woman. Her eyes looked wary with hint of fear.

"Scary…" Her friend, also woman, spoke back.

"Hei, don't play with him" My eyes turned at the source of the voice. I saw a male civilian standing next to his daughter. Said daughter looked up at her father, and the father continued, "You do not know what he will do to you."

I stared at Naruto with a rapt attention. He took the ball, stood up, but then he dropped it when the nameless civilian father glared at him. I could taste fear beneath his bravado, trying to intimidating an innocent, little Naruto.

Naruto then moved away, head bowed slightly, hands hidden in his pockets. His face was surprisingly a mask of curious wonderment only innocent child had, but I was not fooled. I could see sadness, loneliness, and confusion in those expressive blue eyes.

I kept staring as the sea of people parted away when he passed. I felt something stirred in me. _What is this? Is this pity?_ I wondered silently. I thought I had discarded that useless emotion from my rotten heart, after I decided my plan for the future. It seems like there was still a leftover.

Naruto then stopped near Ichiraku Ramen. He watched a familiar Ninja, Umino Iruka, ate his ramen. He pulled out his hand from his pocket and stared at his palm. However, he put his hand into his pocket again and then started running, passing me. I raised my eyebrow at that, wondering if he did not have enough money to buy Ramen.

"That's the child…"

I snapped out of my musing when I caught that whisper.

"Do you hear, that Yondaime Hokage _(Lit: Fourth Fire Shadow)_ dead because of him."

I looked back at my book, but my mind was in somewhere else.

Somehow, I should know about this scene, but it was hard to recall it. A moment after contemplation, my eyes opened wide slightly. I finally remembered where I had seen this. It was in filler episode after the Fourth War ended. The Naruto I had met just a moment ago had yet to meet Sandaime Hokage. If my memory could be believed, which usually 90% accurate, Naruto would train his Būkijutsu in the wood, after he cried in his apartment first.

My mind worked overdrive. I thought over all paths I could take and plans I could create. Finally, I created one plan, and I hope that it would make Naruto close with me. I put my book away into my pouch and fished my shorts' pocket. I found I still had enough Ryō to buy two bowls of Ramen.

 _Let's do this…_

* * *

 **Page Break**

* * *

I walked with two box contained two bowls of steaming Ramen on my left hand. My right hand was holding my book, which I read studiously. My destination was Naruto's apartment in outer part of red-light district.

Recalling what happened at Ichiraku, amusement rolled in my stomach.

When I ordered two bowls of miso ramen with a slice of pork, the two Ninja, one was Umino Iruka nonetheless, who had turned their head at me immediately had a WTF expression on their face, after they saw my appearance. I always found how amusing it was when everyone, who knew the infamous Hatake Kakashi, had a perplexed or hilariously WTF expression when everyone saw black haired mini-Kakashi waking around.

It was such shame I had yet met the infamous Sharingan no Kakashi himself.

I controlled my amusement when my eyes caught familiar sight of Naruto's apartment. It was just like it pictured in the anime.

I climbed the stairs silently and went to Naruto's supposedly room. I stood silently in front of door with red spiral emblem, the Uzumaki Clan emblem. I then put my book away into my pouch and knocked the door. I waited until I could hear a "CLICK" sound from the door. Slowly, Naruto opened the door from inside. I waited patiently.

"Who?"

A single questioning word, yet I could hear confusion, curiosity, excitement, suspicion and wariness mixed in it. I saw Naruto peeked at me from the small gap. My sharp eyesight saw his blue eyes opened wide slightly when he saw me.

"You are the weird masked kid in the street, tebayo!"

I fought back my urge to throw away the ramen in my hand, kick the door open and slug the brat's face for his rude words.

"Is that something you say to someone who brings ramen to you?" I asked blankly, hiding my annoyance perfectly.

"Huh? What?"

As much as his confused expression was amusing, I was not in the mood.

"Just let me in, I bring Ramen for us."

Naruto stared blankly at me and I stared back with my aloof mask. We stared at each other for some times, until soft question left Naruto's mouth. "Why?"

Suddenly, a small growl echoed. I raised an eyebrow at that while pink hue smeared on Naruto whiskered cheeks.

"I think it was good answer, ne?"

Naruto slowly opened the door. When the door was wide enough, I entered before he could stop me. As I ventured inside his apartment, I checked around. It was simple apartment just like how anime and manga depicted. I looked around until I saw low table, and moved closer to it. I then put the ramen box on the table. I sat down and waited for Naruto to sit on the other side. However, he had yet moved from his position. His face was mixture of confusion and suspicion. I turned my head at him, narrowed my eyes, and then told him, "Sit!"

He moved to the other side unsurely. He then sat down, stared at me, and then turned his eyes at the Ramen box on the table. He gulped his Adam apple and a loud "GROOOWL" followed shortly.

I opened the box silently and split our portion. He stared the steaming miso ramen in disposable bowl in front of him. His blue eyes were wide unblinking. I broke my disposable chopstick into two and raised the bowl in front of my face. I then pulled my mask lower and began eating my ramen with the bowl blocked my face.

Naruto eyes rose from the bowl. He stared at me with his wide expressive blue eyes.

"Umm… Eto…"

I did not lower the bowl, keeping my uncovered face from him. "Eat first, talk later," I told him curtly.

Surprisingly, Naruto followed my example, and with loud "Itadakimasu", he ate his share.

We were eating in silence, or more precisely, I was eating silently. Naruto had bad table manner, I told you. He slurped his ramen loudly, enough to annoy me, but I held back my annoyance. I cleaned my greasy lips with my palm, and then put back my mask. After my mask covered my lower face again, I put down the bowl. I was immediately face to face with Naruto. He had finished his share first, and he was staring at me unblinkingly.

"Ano…"

"My name Sasuke…"

"Oh… thanks for the meal, Sasuke. It hits the spot, dattebayo!"

"You are welcome."

"Ne, ne, why were you buying me ramen?"

I stared at Naruto's curious face. His previous suspicion was nowhere. I was glad a bowl of ramen was enough to make him open up. It seems like his condition was not that bad. Well, not as bad as the exaggerated fan made story where there was a manhunt for Naruto. Oh, he was abused, sure, but not physically. What I had seen sometimes ago told me it had happened to him often.

"Maybe, because you seem like want to buy ramen before, but for a reason or another, you decided against it?"

"No, that was not what I asked to you, tebayo! Why are you treating me ramen? I am sure you see how everyone treats me, the glare, the hate, right? Why, tebayo?"

I stared at him with my calm façade. However, inwardly, I formulated an answer that would not make me seem suspicious. I did not know if there was ANBU looking over Naruto from afar. However, it was better safe than sorry.

"Well" I began "to be honest, I do not like how everyone treats you. What they were doing is bullying a defenseless child."

"I'm not defenseless, tebayo! I always train myself to be strong Ninja, tebayo!"

Disregarding his annoying verbal tick, my interest was piqued. From my knowledge, the brat wanted to be Hokage for acknowledgement. However, he seems like already wanted to be Ninja even before meeting Sandaime Hokage. Oh, I had seen the episode, which where this supposedly happens. However, I was curious his reason why he wanted to be Ninja.

"Why do you want to be Ninja?"

"Because Ninja looks cool and everyone looks at them, tebayo!"

Just forget it! His reason to be Ninja just as shallow as the reason behind his dream to be Hokage. He craved for acknowledgement. It seems like he had yet to know about the Hokage's position. Well, he had yet met Sarutobi Hiruzen. In fact, he supposedly met the old geezer tonight.

"So, you want to be ninja because you want to be acknowledged?" I asked him. He nodded his head with wide grin. "That is shallow reason and very stupid of you."

His grin disappeared and his face scrunched into frown. "What do you mean, tebayo?"

"Do you know what Ninja is?" A shake… a negative answer. "Let me tell you something. Listen to my word very well…" A nod… good, he would shut his trap as I explained it to him.

"Ninja actually is not as bright as how people makes it be. The true nature of ninja is that of a murderer, a killer, a despicable thing." I raised my hand to stop him when he wanted to rebut. "Let me finish my words first." When he gave me unsure nod, I continued: "Like I said, Ninja is a despicable thing. Why? Because Ninja kills, steals, sabotages, tortures for information and other unsavory things. Ninja does this for money. Sure, they do this to help village, but what they do are something with questionable moral."

Naruto frowned. His frowning face was ridiculous. He looked more like fox than young boy he was.

"Are you going to be ninja?"

I hummed softly. "I am expected to be Ninja. Even though I do not want, I must become Ninja. It is a though pill to shallow, but this world is unfair place. I just want to be strong enough. Therefore, I can survive until I can reach my dream."

"What is your dream, tebayo?"

I looked at endless blue sky through the window not far away from our position. I had a faraway look for a moment. Then, I answered without looking back at Naruto. "I want to see the world, to find what it can offer me. The culture, history, entertainment, culinary, anything I can enjoy." I gave small uncaring shrug in the end.

"Your dream sounds lame, tebayo."

"A useless peon like you won't understand the intricacy of my dreams. So, shaddap!"

"Screw you, tebayo!"

We were silent after that, deep in thought. I was thinking over my grand plan; to get my hand on the Kekkei Mōra of Ōtsutsuki Kaguya, the immortality as Jūbi no Jinchūriki, and finally traveling into other worlds. It would be fun! I could not wait for it. However, I reminded myself to be patient.

"I have decided-tebayo!"

Naruto's loud exclamation snapped me out of my musing. I turned my head at him and waited for him to elaborate. After moment, he told me his decision. "Even though Ninja is not as awesome as I think it is, I am going to be Ninja, tebayo! If you can, why cannot I, tebayo? And then, I show you, I'm going to become the most awesome Ninja and beat you, tebayo."

I watched Naruto with scrutiny. There was blazing determination and unshakable conviction the Uzumaki Naruto I knew from manga. A satisfied smirk appeared on my lips, thought it was hidden behind my mask.

"Is that so? If you want to be awesome Ninja like you said, you must train very hard and never stop working hard. Speaking of which, have you started your training yet?" I asked the obvious, but for sake of convenience, I must do this.

"Yep" Naruto popped his lips in the end "Follow me, I'll show you my secret training place, tebayo! Then, we can train together" he paused and stared at me unsurely "You do not mind to train with me, right?"

"Whatever" I shrugged my shoulder lightly "just show me this "secret training place" of yours."

"Kay~ follow me, dattebayo!"

* * *

 **Page Break**

* * *

We, Naruto and I, headed into the woods behind the Hokage Rock. We raced to find who's up first, and of course, I won. Only barely actually.

It was not an easy thing. I strengthened my body and muscle power with chakra while Naruto, who had not opened his chakra coil and could not control his chakra flow yet, could follow me with his physical strength alone. This showed how much physical energy Naruto had. This made me worry, and excited at once.

I was worried about how strong Naruto when he finished growing. I knew Naruto would become strong Ninja, it was expected of him, but I was afraid he would become threat to my plan. On the other hand, I was intrigued and excited. By having an unlimited potential, Naruto would become a worthy rival to encourage me in order to grow stronger.

"Just you watch! I will be strong and defeat you someday, tebayo!" Naruto declared to me, made me roll my eyes.

I checked around me and was amazed by what I found in this forest. Trees grew tall and dense. Rivers and waterfalls were very close to our position. I found some mutilated sacred Logs, which were hanged with a rope. It seems like that they were targets for practicing Būkijutsu. _Thanks for thee sacrifice, o sacred Log!_

"So, what kind of exercise you do usually?" I asked Naruto blandly, ignoring his exclamation from before.

"Huh? Oh, that. I practice throwing shuriken. I am using stone as my shuriken and those logs as targets, tebayo. I then shall run around the target, and then I'll throw a stone into the log, tebayo."

I nodded at his explanation. I then looked at his face and found he was staring at me unblinkingly.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Naruto did not answer. He kept staring at my face. I looked back at him and we stared at each other. Moments later, he finally opened his mouth. "You're very difficult to be guessed, tebayo!"

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. I kept waiting for Naruto to continue his words. As if aware of my intentions, Naruto continued, "I could see the adults in the village hate me from their glare and the children were staying away from me after their parent told them, tebayo. You have seen it, have you? Knowing that, you still stick with me even ask me to train together with you, tebayo. Just what do you want, tebayo?"

Ignoring his annoying tebayo-ing, I stared at him with flat stare. He stared back at me, and we stared at each other, again. Surprisingly, he was patient waiting me to speak.

"If you really want to know"I trailed for dramatic effect "I want to know what you will become."

"Huh? What do you mean tebayo?"

I did not answer him immediately, and I stared down at the ground instead. I was preparing for what I would tell him. When I saw flat stone, I took it and threw it to the hanging target. The stone seemed off from the target at first, but it curved until it stuck the hole in the middle of the selfless Sacred Log. I could hear soft awed "oh" from Naruto.

"You see" Naruto's attention returned at me "I want to know why everyone hates you. I heard some rumors about you, but the rumors contradict each other. When I see you, I thought; "he is only harmless kid, a bit weird, but a harmless kid nonetheless. So why everyone seems to hate him." So far, you showed to me you are nothing but a harmless, sad and lonely kid. Then, when I heard you want to be Ninja, I want to see how you serious you are. Your reason to be a Ninja is shallow at best, yet after I told what it means to be Ninja, you did not back down. You have determination in spade and your conviction is unshakable. I am curious how what kind of Ninja you will become in the future. Will you become powerful Ninja whose name is known throughout Elemental Nation, or will you stuck as mere cannon fodder and die meaninglessly?"

I gave him another flat stone and mentioned him to throw it. He did what I told him, but his throwing stance was wrong. It made him wasting movement and power. I grabbed his right hand and set his hand in right stance. He looked at me confusedly before I motioned to proceed. Then, he threw the stone again. His aim was better than his previous attempt. He seemed to know it too. He took another stone but it was not flat stone. It was normal round stone.

I shook my head at that.

Looking at my reaction, he gave me clueless look.

"Round stone is not good replacement for Shuriken. Finds flat stone like what I gave you before."

He followed my advice silently. When he found one, he took it and then did the stance I told him before. However, there was still mistake in his stance. I corrected his stance again and nodded at him, giving him a silent "go ahead". He then threw the stone and it was just like before.

"I want to see" I continued my explanation from before. His split his attention between listening to my words and training his throwing skill "if you can be the one I am searching."

"Be your what, tebayo?"

"I want to see if you can be a rival I am searching" I stared at the blue sky between the gaps of forest canopy "you see, everyone thinks I am prodigy and a talented individual, like I was born from Kami's womb" _well, Mikoto is beautiful as goddess for sure_ "They put me on pedestal and gave me high expectations. Some are ridiculous. It seems like they forget I am just a normal five years old kid. Sure, I am talented, but I still give my best to be good with what I did. I sweat, bleed and do my best to reach my current level. However, I find I am stagnating. I need something to push me, to break the figurative bottleneck I am facing. No one around my age in my clan is enough to push me, to be my rival, to grow strong with me. They do not have determination and their conviction is fragile. They found it is impossible to surpass me. It annoyed me. I need someone to be my rival, to help me become strong. Not fawning over my hard earned ability or looking up at me as model or idol. Actually, I do not mind to be an idol or role model, but I do not need for it now."

I stared at Naruto. He had stopped for listening to my words. He was focusing solely on me.

"I want to see if you can be the rival I am searching. I want to see if you can live through my expectations. I want to see what you're going to become."

Naruto stared at me blankly. Then, his eyes widened slightly and— _is that glitters I see in his eyes? The hell?_

"I don't understand what you're saying, tebayo! But, you look cool and awesome, tebayo!"

Fighting back the urge to face palm, I sighed aloud.

"Usuratonkachi _(Lit: Useless)_..."

"Huh? Don't call me names, tebayo!"

"If you don't want me to insult you, stop gawking like useless peon and start training, idiot!"

"Forget what I said. You are just mean kid, tebayo!"

He threw away his face, but I could feel he was not really hate me.

"What are you doing? Throw another stone at that target again, usuratonkachi."

"Screw you!"

Though he said that, he followed my instruction.

He picked flat stone from the ground and he began his Būkijutsu training again. After two hours straight, I taught him how to throw a curved projectile. Even though I was not close with Itachi, with me always kept everyone except Mikoto in arm reach, Itachi still tried his best to be a good big brother for me. Whenever he had free time between his responsibilities as Shinobi, he would teach me something useful.

Būkijutsu was one of many.

After Naruto getting good with right throwing stance, I taught him how to throw multiple projectiles at once. We trained, or rather; he trained while I watched him train and corrected his mistakes, for next few hours.

When my internal clock told me it was around past mid-day, I told Naruto to keep training while I searched for edible mushrooms for our late lunch. Next, I cut a bamboo tree and made it into makeshift container. I then filled the bamboo with water and put the mushrooms into it. Then, I closed the lid with braided roots and layers of wide, thick leaves. After that, I collected enough dry branches for campfire. I then lighted it with simple fire release. When the fire was ready, I put the bamboo on it. After that, I waited until the simple mushroom steam finished.

45 minutes later, I called Naruto, stopping him in the middle of his Būkijutsu training.

"What is it, tebayo?"

"Let us take short break. I have prepared lunch for us." I mentioned the campfire and bamboo containers on it.

Naruto's eyes opened wide in awe. I found Naruto easily awed by something. Then again, he was only five years old kid. It was normal, unlike me, who was abnormal even by Ninja standard. There was nothing normal about 19 years old boy reincarnated in fictional story, as Uchiha Sasuke nonetheless.

We are the mushroom steam silently. It was good. The slight salty taste from the sodium of mushroom and the mushroom earthy natural taste was great. Then again, the umami in mushroom was enough to stimulate taste bud. It was also healthy because the high potassium mushroom contained.

After we finished our lunch and drank the sterilized water, which I took from river and boiled it inside another bamboo container, we continued our training. This time, we trained our acrobatics with the help of strong branch around us.

It was when I reminded how utter bullshit Naruto physical capabilities were. He could jump taller than 10 meters, without the need of chakra enchantment.

Unlike me...

I need to circulate my chakra and guide it into my limbs, strengthening them in the process, to keep with Naruto. Naruto's physical energy was absurd, I told you. Because my lack of experience in chakra sensing, I could not feel how much he had. However, when I used my Sharingan, I was really stumped by how much chakra circulated inside his chakra coil. It was very bright, brighter than some Jōnin in Uchiha clan I had checked with my Sharingan activated.

Usually, normal person has blue or variant of blue color as their chakra. Someone from clan with special Kekkei Genkai would have other unique color. However, Naruto chakra was yellow, almost golden in color.

Many would think it was Kyūbi's chakra. However, I knew better. His chakra was special because he was the reincarnation of Ōtsutsuki Ashura. I could not sense the taste of his chakra because he had yet to unlock his chakra, but I bet his Chakra would likely feel bright and warm, giving serene and peaceful feeling just like other reincarnation of Ashura. Hashirama was another example for this.

"Sasuke? Oy, Sasuke?"

Naruto called me, snapping me out of my thoughts. He looked at me with weird, concerned look.

"What is it?"

"What happened to your eyes, tebayo?"

I resisted back the urge to sigh. I stopped sending my chakra into my eyes and the world shifted back from the inverted color to its normal color. The yellow haze inside Naruto disappeared as I deactivated my Sharingan.

"Oh? Your eyes back like usual. Ne, Sasuke, tell me what happened, tell me. Tell me, tebayo!"

I fought back another urge to sigh. I then faced him with serious expression.

"It is called Sharingan. It is a Dōjutsu _(Lit: Eye Technique)_ of my clan, a Kekkei Genkai."

"A what?"

"I shall tell you this once, so listen to this well."

Naruto nodded his head fast.

I almost cringed at that.

Did not he feel sore neck because of that? Heck, I feared his head would be separated from his shoulder because how fast and forceful he nodded.

"Kekkei Genkai were abilities passed down genetically within specific clans. It is possible for a shinobi to have more than one of these abilities. Kekkei Genkai abilities that work via the user's eye are called dōjutsu. Other Kekkei Genkai include mixing one type of elemental chakra with another, creating a new one unique to the users, which is usually impossible for normal ninja, or other bodily manipulations that are usually unachievable by normal standards."

I paused and checked Naruto if he paid attention to my lecture. I nodded in satisfaction as I saw his undivided attention at me. There was an inkling feeling like I had forgotten something, but I brushed it off because it was not life-threatening or be a potential to disturb my grand plan. I then continued:

"Kekkei Genkai and their related techniques cannot be taught to or copied by others. However, these techniques can be given to others. Dōjutsu, or other Kekkei Genkai isolated to a single organ, can be transplanted into the body of another, as was done with transferring. Such as Sharingan no Kakashi, a Jōnin who has transplanted Sharingan on his right eyes. Use of these organs requires much more chakra than someone born with the Kekkei Genkai."

I took a deep breath and checked Naruto again. Then I continued when he still paid attention to my lecture.

"Although Kekkei Genkai, despite its name, is usually genetically shared within a specific clan, sometimes it is unique to one person alone, and that even family relatives do not share it, such as the Wood Release belonged to Shodai Hokage _(Lit: First Hokage)_. However, I think Senju's Kekkei Genkai is actually their innate ability to master their chosen field. I have read there is Senju Tōka who was very proficient with Genjutsu until she could fool an Uchiha with Sharingan active. Tobirama also had mastery over Suiton _(Lit: Water Element Release)_ that was unheard of. There is an advanced variant of Kekkei Genkai known as Kekkei Tōta _(Lit: Bloodline Expansion)_ , which is a combination of three different nature transformations. I have read from Itachi's, my big brother, Bingo Book, Sandaime Tsuchikage _(Lit: Third Earth Shadow)_ and the late Nidaime _(Lit: Second)_ Tsuchikage are only known Kekkei Tōta users. It is their Jiton. Do you understand it, Naruto?"

Naruto stared at me with wide, unblinking eyes. Then, he shook his head for a negative answer.

I wanted to slam my head on nearby tree in annoyance, not because of Naruto, but because I forgot Naruto's problem as a kinesthetic learner. It was hard for him to understand theory, and he better understood something through experience.

"Just forget about it and continue with your Būkijutsu training. I shall try to fish in river for our dinner."

When I saw Naruto still standing on his spot with clueless expression, my expression twisted into fury and then I roared at him:

"What the fuck you are gawking at, maggot! Get back to your training before I fucking burn you with Katon: Gōka Mekakyu _(Lit: Fire Release: Majestic Flame Destroyer)_! Die from chakra deprivation be damned! Now, scram!"

Naruto followed my instruction without comment and scurried away. After I calmed enough to do my next job, I went to the river. My mind was working hard how I should give the first impression when I finally met with Sarutobi Hiruzen.

* * *

 **Page Break**

* * *

"Whether Tou-san and Itachi will come home late?"

I asked that question to Mikoto.

There was only her and me in the home, alone while having wonderful dinner. That prick Fugaku and the annoying brat Itachi would be late coming home again. It had become ordinary occurrences. Honestly, I would prefer if Fugaku or Itachi did not come back. At least, they would stop becoming an impenetrable Kekkai between my sweet Mikoto and me.

"Yes, they were busy with Clan's affairs," replied Mikoto. However, I realized the true meaning of her words: _Fugaku was leading a meeting to plan a revolt against village while Itachi was spying the Uchiha Clan for the village._

I held out my empty bowl to her. My sweet Mikoto gave me a little smile that made her look more beautiful in my eyes. I have realized that my feelings for the woman in front of me was twisted.

I loved her romantically. My mind was not a child's mind. I had come close to my twenties before I died in my past life. It was hard to look at Mikoto, a gentle, beautiful and understanding woman, without coveting her. Alas, my status as her son made it almost impossible for her too look at me as something more. Almost because I needed underhanded tactic to make Mikoto as mine, and mine alone.

I knew I had developed Oedipus complex. I understood very well what the meaning of those words as my twisted feelings for Mikoto kept growing.

One year and give or take a few months have passed since I made a false bond with Uzumaki Naruto and Sandaime Hokage.

Many things had happened in that time. Naruto and I used to practice together all afternoon, in the forest where we first trained together. I also often met with Sandaime Hokage because of Naruto took me to visit his surrogate grandfather, or if Sandaime was visiting Naruto when I was with him.

Even though I said it was false bond, it was not entirely false. I still remembered a wise saying "If you want to be a good spy, you have to make everything look natural." I nurtured that bond, letting it grow, but I still reminded myself of my real objective. That sometimes in near future, I would betray Naruto for my goal.

At first, I had a slight miscalculation and problem. I felt bad when I manipulated a poor thing like Naruto. However, my logical, ambitious mind reminded me that it was inevitable. For Sandaime Hokage, if the old relic would be alive, by a miracle or some freak incidents, after the invasion in the Chūnin Exam, he would probably declared me as another Orochimaru. He would hunt me down like diseased dog for sure. Perhaps the professor would live, perhaps not. However, the percentage of him living after that event was very small. I hope that Orochimaru would do his job correctly and the old relic would die, with his soul sealed inside Shinigami's stomach.

My relationship with Naruto and Sandaime had turned my relationship with the prick Fugaku tenser than usual. The bastard told me to stop seeing Sandaime Hokage and Naruto, but I never listened to him. On the other hand, Itachi was happy I finally have a friend, even though my friend is a pariah in the village, and I was very close to the Hokage.

"Here, Sasuke-chan..."

I received a bowl that was completely filled by steaming rice.

At times like this, I deluded myself that Mikoto was my wife, not the wife of Fugaku. In addition, this moment was where I could relax and lower my guard slightly. Honestly, only when Mikoto and were alone, I'd be a little more relaxed.

To tell the truth, I worried if my mask melted into my nature because I did not have a moment of reprieve to be my own self. I feared losing my identity and did not know who I truly was.

Mikoto probably not aware of this, in her beautiful dark eyes, I was just her spoiled son, though always acting mature and reserved in front of others. That may be true, and maybe it is not. I pretended to be a spoiled son to her because I needed a physical contact to keep my sanity in check. The weight of secrets I hold was not light. In fact, I was aware how broken I was. There was no way a normal person like me not broken after experiencing death. Death is not simple thing. Whoever dodged the maw of death would be scared in some form or shape,

Perhaps Mikoto found it was normal for a _shy_ kid like me to snuggle on her glorious body when there was only the two of us. However, I was the only one who was aware of the forbidden desire that I had for woman who had given birth to me in this life.

I realized that I was a despicable bastard with rotten heart. I had accepted it long time ago. In fact, I was 100% ready to sacrifice my humanity for my cause anytime.

I think my humanity is a cheap price compared with the results I desired.

"What have you been doing today?"

Mikoto's question distracted me from my dark thoughts, something I was glad. I needed to relax, to unwind the built up tension in my mind. I looked at her with a straight face, however, my eyes focused on her pretty face, drinking the most beautiful face in my biased perception. I formulated an answer in my mind. Moments after contemplating my answer, I told her what I did today:

"As usual, I practiced with Naruto, or rather; I taught him how to throw Shuriken and Kunai from target's blind spot. After that, he asked me to visit Sandaime Hokage together and we have small talk."

"Sandaime Hokage? What were you discussing with Hokage-sama?" asked Mikoto with a curious tone.

In contrast to that prick Fugaku, Mikoto did not forbid me befriending Naruto and becoming close with Sandaime Hokage. She even looked happy knowing I have created a bond with the child of her late friend, Uzumaki Kushina.

I realized how close Mikoto with Kushina was from the photo album she kept until now. Sure, the anime and manga showed Mikoto and Kushina look like good friend. With the album I found out when I checked the master bedroom, when Fugaku and Mikoto were not in home, I found out how close Mikoto and Kushina were. In that album, I found some photos of them together when they were young, around sixteen if not seventeen. Honestly, both look very attractive. Mikoto had an aura of calm beauty and elegance, while Kushina had an exotic beauty because her dark red hair. I had taken the best image of them for myself.

"Hokage-jisama was just curious what we feel because tomorrow is our first day in Academy." I collected the dirty utensils on the table hurriedly, before Mikoto could collect it. I even forgot to put my mask on.

Mikoto sighed at me, her eyes glimmering with amusement.

"Let me clean the dish. You look like you need a break, Kaa-chan."

She smiled appreciatively at me, thinking how mindful I was. However, I never did something without reason. Everything I did, I had planned them beforehand. I hated to do something useless and being a waste for my precious time, which I could use for something more useful.

I decided to do this menial task to keep my image as her helpful favorite son. I could feel there was a wide gap between her and Itachi. Oh, she loved Itachi as her son, but because how Itachi was raised; broken by that prick Fugaku when he was 4 years old because the prick brought the brat to frontline to see a mountain of corpses, in the brat's birthday nonetheless, she could not continue treating Itachi like a kid and her motherhood finished prematurely. There was something missing between Mikoto and her firstborn, and my existence filled that missing connection. I milked that chance as it worth to get close with her.

"Is that so?" Asked Mikoto rhetorically. "So, how do you feel, Sasuke-chan?"

"Nothing special I think. Well, I feel curious though, what they will teach to us in there."

"Well, you will see it tomorrow. Just be patient."

From corner of my eyes, I caught her doing small stretch. Though she had retired from active duty as Jōnin, she still had damn flexible body. It was shame her dark matrimony outfit hid her wonderful figure. I would appreciate her beauty with everything I had if she undressed herself nud—wait! _What in the hell she is doing?_

My eyes were dazed when I saw her undoing her apron straps. She then unbuttoned her dress until I could see her enticing neck and smooth shoulder with pair of black brass straps. I needed to recollect my composure because what she had done had caught me off guard.

Mikoto was very carefree inside this house. She did not put her guard up because she thought she was not in danger. After all, she was alone with her son. However, unbeknownst by her, her so-called son had been coveting her everything: her body, her heart and her soul.

After recollecting myself, I continued cleaning the dish in the sink. Then, I heard Mikoto calling me: "Sasuke-chan, after you finish it, can you give Kaa-chan massage?"

A wicked smile nearly split my face when I heard her request. How long had it been since she asked for massage? Maybe it was two months ago.

Giving Mikoto a massage was something I enjoy dearly. After all, it was the only chance I could feel her smooth, luscious skin without any fabric blocking our contact. Now, I can understand why she was suddenly half-undressing herself like that. Honestly, how could I forgot this small blessing? I blamed Naruto and his hyperactivity that was very infectious, or maybe, my mind had been in somewhere else because I would become Academy's student soon. Meh, who knows?

After rinsing and drying the last utensil, I put it on the rack next to the sink. I then moved to Mikoto, while putting back my mask.

Mikoto had laying on her chest, showing her upper half of her unblemished back at me. Her face rested above her hands, which become a makeshift pillow. I activated my Sharingan and memorized her enticing curves with my heavenly eyes. She closed her eyes as she waited for me patiently. I then sat next to her and began my massage.

"Ehmmm…"

I bit my lower lips when Mikoto purring sensuously. I did not know if she deliberately did it to tease me, or it was instinctual reaction.

"Yesss… that feelssss goooood, Sasuke-chan…ah!"

Well, it answered my question. It was instinctual reaction and she seem enjoyed my ministration. I was glad I was young and had yet hit my puberty or my little-me would wake up and demand to be sated.

Moments like this made me wonder what would happen if my hormone was active. At the moment, I could keep myself because my hormone had yet to dictate me. My adult mind made me appreciate female figure more, sure, but there was no hormone meddling in it. However, what would happen when my hormone kicked on? Would I force myself to her? It could happen. Could I accept the fallout if I did force myself to her, could I bear it if she hated me if I did it? The answer was clear; I could not.

There was why I was in dilemma. Without underhanded tactic, Mikoto would never look at me as a man who loved her romantically. In her eyes, I was nothing but her son. Having an unrequited love was painful. I had experienced it in my previous life, when I was in senior high school. However, this world had many underhanded trick to make her accept my twisted feelings. Said underhanded tactic was Kotoamatsukami _(Lit: Distinguished Heavenly God)_.

However, there was a problem.

A massive problem.

The Uchiha Massacre.

 _Could I prevent her death?_

I realized the answer. I could not save her. It was a cold, cruel truth.

I did not know the exact date where Uchiha Massacre happened in Manga or Anime. What I knew was the fact that Sasuke was in his early years as Academy's student. It could be happening in my first year, or second year, or maybe in my third year.

Shaking my head, I stopped my mind before I spiraled down into depression. I would think about it later, right now, I was in the middle of giving my sweet Mikoto a massage.

I looked down, and then blinked. It seems I had been deep in thought for long time and my body moved automatically.

Mikoto had fallen asleep if her soft breath and relaxed defenseless body was any indication. I turned my head to the clock on the wall and found out I had been massaging her for one hour straight.

I let out small sigh. _Let move her to master bedroom…_

I moved to master bedroom alone, leaving the sleeping Mikoto in the dining room. I need to prepare Futon first before I carry Mikoto to her room. When I entered the master room, anger bubbled in me. I loathed this room because this room reminds me Mikoto was not mine… yet. That Fugaku had been _defiling **MY**_ Mikoto's body like rabbit in heat, tainting her pure luscious skin with his disgusting body fluid.

My chakra roared as my hatred festered in me. The world darkened, all color almost inverted. My eyesight became exceptionally sharp and I could see even the wood lines clearly from afar. In the moment my hatred boiled, I had unconsciously activated my Sharingan. Now, both eyes had two tomoe. Two left and I would have fully matured Sharingan.

I went to the closet. My movement was like predator stalking its prey, ready to spring in action at any moment. I took the Futon with boiling hatred inside of me. Unlike my Futon. This Futon was noticeably larger for a married couple. I almost lost my temper as my mind reminded me how Fugaku touched my Mikoto on this same Futon.

With stiff movement from restrained wrath, I prepared the Futon. When I finished, I quickly moved out of this accursed place. However, not without last backward glance.

 _You can think you have her for now, but soon, soon enough. She will be mine. Her body, her heart, and her soul. Her everything WILL. BE. MINE!_

I returned to the dining room and when I saw sleeping Mikoto, my anger disappeared. It happened in instant, as if candle doused with gallons of water. My lips quirked into small fond, yet with hint of unhinged obsessiveness, as I watched her peaceful sleeping face. I then carefully carried her in my arms. Thanks to cheating-tool called chakra, I could carry her without problem. Well, there was problem, but it was because I was too small and short to carry her. However, my small body did not stop me from trying to carry her into her room. Besides, this was not the first this ever happens.

When I was in master bedroom, I did not feel the hatred I felt before. Mikoto's presence in my arms calmed me enough. I then tucked the beautiful black haired Matriarch of Uchiha clan in the Futon. After that, I stared at her peaceful sleeping eyes for a moment. When she was sleeping, the usual trace of her tiredness was nowhere to be found. She did have many in her mind, as mother and Matriarch of Clan that plans a coup against strong village like Konoha.

She was deep in slumber, thanks to refreshing massage I gave to her.

I put my left hand on her smooth right cheek, my thumb tracing her moist pink lips, which was perfectly kissable and very enticing. I fought back the strong desire to claim her soft lips with mine. _No, not yet. I must be patient,_ I reminded myself. _It is going to rend my heart apart when I see your lifeless body in the near future, but do not worry my angel, I will revive you back after I get that Tengan_ (Lit: Heavenly Eye) _and you will be mine. We well life together for eternity, just you and me._

I took my hand from her cheek, kissed her on her forehead and stood up. I then moved out of the room. Before I closed the sliding door, I sent the sleeping black haired goddess last look. Then, I closed the door and went to my own room.

Tomorrow was the first day for academy. I could not wait to see the young faces of other Konoha's Rookie 9, and if I lucky enough, the future member of team Guy.

 _Just you wait… you soon will be mine too…_ I imagined Ōtsutsuki Kaguya, or more precisely, her Kekkei Mōra: Rinnesharingan _(Lit: Bloodline Encompassing: Samsara Pinwheel Eye)_ on her pretty forehead as I stared at the white full moon in the middle of darkness of night sky. I then lay down on my own Futon and closed my eyes. I embraced my dreamless sleep with big expectation for my eternal future.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **AN: There is some scenes I deliberately cut from story above, because the word meter in my Microsoft Word has hit 10k words. However, I will slip the cut scene in future chapter as flashback. I don't care if you do not like how I make my MC into Oedipus complex. I don't care if you don't like incest. There were bunch of Uzumaki-cest and many found forbidden fruit is rather interesting. You can go to hell as I care. Haters may hate, I shan't care what those peons think of this. To the next point, I have replaced the prologue with new and longer chapter. After I contemplating it, I find out Haku is not good enough to be Sasuke's precious person. Oh, I have plan for Haku in the future, but you need to be patient. Hope you like the new prologue. Let us meet again next month, with new chapter of course. For the reviewers, thank you for reviewing. My Sacred Log bless thee, o selfless saplings… Ja ne~**


End file.
